Since the motorcycle is a practical and convenient transportation, a complete suspension system for motorcycle is rather important so as to provide the motorcyclist with a comfortable ride. A suspension system can isolate all the shock effect of motorcycle during driving. The general motorcycle would have a bounce or a pitching effect upon driving straight forwards on a rough road, or during a acceleration or deceleration moment. A sudden braking action would impose upon the front wheel of a motorcycle a strong force, thus, causing the head portion of the motorcycle to drive.
The conventional suspension mechanisms used in the front wheel of a motorcycle are the telescope type, the trailing-link type, and the leading-link type, etc. The telescope type and the trailing-link type would cause the head portion to dive during braking. Particularly in the trailing-link type, in addition to the inertia force, the braking moment causing the wheel rooking arm to rotate; thus cause a more serious dive. In the motorcycle that uses a leading-link type of suspension mechanism, it usually has a greater braking moment than the inertia force; as a result, the head portion would move upwards.
Either the moving upward effect would cause the motorcyclist to feel uncomfortable. Some motorcycle manufacturers have made a careful study to improve the aforesaid drawbacks, but there is no, as far, any leading-link type of suspension mechanism having an anti-dive mechanism being known and shown in the merket.